Snake Man: Attack of the Ukhupachans
Snake Man: Attack of the Ukhupachans is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Snake Man from Mega Man 3. In this, he faces the Evil Energy, but to get to it, he must first do battle with the titular Ukhupachans, a set of Robot Masters modeled after Incan deities (Ukhu Pacha is the Incan underworld). Snake Man starts out with his Search Snake, and is aided by a brother and sister jungle native duo named Ayarcolo and Pitahaya. Ayarcolo, the brother of the two, gives strategies for bosses, where as the sister, Pitahaya, can help indicate locations of hidden items. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Snake Man gets up from the table he was rebuilt on.} Text A scientist had recently repaired Snake Man, and gave him new programming for the good of humanity, rather than harm. Snake Man: Where am I? {Scientist--a middle-aged man--speaks} Scientist: I rebuilt you, and gave you good programming. Scientist: Since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily are gone, and Mega Man has gone back to being Rock, scientists all over the world are finding past Robot Masters and rebuilding them for good rather than bad. {Snake Man goes through the jungle.} Text Snake Man explored the jungle with two natives--Ayarcolo and his sister Pitahaya--when a loud crash surprised them. glow with eight silhouettes. Text Near the crash site, they beheld a group of robots called the Ukhupachans spreading a dangerous power across the jungle. {Scene of Snake Man, Ayarcolo, and Pitahaya.} Snake Man: I recognize that! It's the Evil Energy that Rock encountered during his days as Mega Man! Pitahaya: Evil Energy?! This is not good! Ayarcolo: What do we do? Snake Man: Just leave everything to me. Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Afflicted Jungle (a mix of Snake Man's stages from NES and Game Boy Mega Man 3) Boss: Evil Energy Snakey (a Big Snakey corrupted by the Evil Energy) Stage Select (the Ukhupachans) *Glowing Chaska {Light-themed boss; modeled after Ch'aska--goddess of dawn/twilight, Incan version of Venus} **Weapon: Glowing Boa (a "wavy" beam of light) **Weakness: Keelback Tornado *Storm Catequil {Thunder-themed boss; modeled after Catequil--Incan thunder god} **Weapon: Lightning Asp (similar to Thunder Claw, though it doesn't allow to swing across gaps) **Weakness: Rattler Blade **(Boss also has platform maker) *Molder Apu {Clay-themed boss; modeled after Apu--mountain god} **Weapon: Clay Whipsnake (an orb flug to the floor, and then a snake of clay rushes upward) **Weakness: Seeder Hognose *Maritime Copacati {Water-themed boss; modeled after Copacati--lake goddess} **Weapon: Marine Moccasin (a wave of water that goes across the floors, similar to X5's Goo Shaver) **Weakness: Lightning Asp *Vortex Kon {Wind-themed boss; modeled after Kon--Incan god of rain and wind} **Weapon: Keelback Tornado (a snake-like tornado) **Weakness: Clay Whipsnake (the clay clogs up his turbines) *Jungle Mamasara {Nature-themed boss; modeled after Mama-Sara--the grain goddess} **Weapon: Seeder Hognose (three seeds thrown in an arc that sprout whipping vines) **Weakness: Flame Cobra *Burning Inti {Flame-themed boss; modeled after Inti--the Incan sun god} **Weapon: Flame Cobra (similar to Wave Burner from Mega Man & Bass) **Weakness: Marine Moccasin **(Boss also has a flying machine) *Slash Urcaguary {Blade-themed boss; modeled after Urcaguary--the Incan deity that watch over animals} **Weapon: Rattler Blade (a sort of "whip-sword") **Weakness: Glowing Boa Final Stage The final stages of the game are in the Ukhu Pacha Palace, which looks almost like a high-tech version of Macchu Picchu. Ukhu Pacha Palace 1: Mountain Climb Boss: Maize Devil (weak to Lightning Asp--hit the eye) Ukhu Pacha Palace 2: Outside Walls Boss: Incan Bubukan Chief (a large Bubukan enemies, throws spears after it jumps; weak to Clay Whipsnake) Ukhu Pacha Palace 3: Entrance Hallway Boss: Bomb Flier Cuzco (a large Incan mural that spits out Bomb Fliers; weak to Flame Cobra--hit the main figure in the mural) Ukhu Pacha Palace 4: Parapets Boss: Incan Joe (a large Hammer-Joe-like enemy that resembles an Incan Warrior and throws fiery hammers; weak to Marine Moccasin--hit eye when open) Ukhu Pacha Palace 5: Ancient Sanctuary {Boss Rush Here--no boss after} Ukhu Pacha Palace 6: Cyberspace Ukhu-Pacha Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Needle Man Clone (weak to Keelback Tornado) --Form 2: Evil Energy Supay (modeled after the Incan god of death--spits out Evil Energy orbs in a spreadshot, and summons fire fountains from the floor; weak to Glowing Boa--hit the head) Category:Conceptual fan games